


candyland

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mitya's too damn young to be dating—whoever thefuckthis man is.He's still just a fuckingteenager, not done growing all the way even if he is eye level with Aleksei, now—but he's not as broad as Aleksei, not at all, and he's still got all this soft baby fat on his hips, looks like it's a cotton-candy dream to grip at, looks like it's good for pups, for breeding—Aleksei is—yeah, he shouldn't be, he shouldn't fucking be soupset, so obsessed, shouldn't be so angered at the sight of Mitya beaming and leading around a man bigger than him, too, older than him—older than Aleksei, at least by ten years, god—It's fucking upsetting, how Mitya will get on his knees for that man and not his own big brother.That's—that's the fucked up part.





	candyland

Mitya's too damn young to be dating—whoever the _fuck_ this man is.

He's still just a fucking _teenager_ , not done growing all the way even if he is eye level with Aleksei, now, taller than Kolya and Tati and much taller than Mama and Stasya—but he's not as broad as Aleksei, not at all, and he's still got all this soft baby fat on his hips, looks like it's a cotton-candy dream to grip at, looks like it's good for pups, for breeding—

Aleksei is—yeah, he shouldn't be, he shouldn't fucking be so _upset_ , so obsessed, shouldn't be so angered at the sight of Mitya beaming and leading around a man bigger than him, too, older than him—older than Aleksei, at least by ten years, god—

It's fucking upsetting, how Mitya will get on his knees for that man and not his own big brother.

That's—that's the fucked up part.

And Aleksei—Aleksei is a family alpha, he is. He's _good_ at it, what with all his siblings and his mother being omega—takes care of them on their heats, makes sure they're okay, makes sure they feel good—

Fucks them up a little, if they need it—fucks Tati even when she whines that she doesn't like it, fills Stasya up even though she cries and says it's weird, holds Kolya's neck gently and runs his thumb against the twisted-up mate scars when he's too squirmy even though Kolya kicks back and says _stop that—_

Mitya, though, Mitya is—

Mitya _loves it._ Even if Aleksei is a little too rough. Even if Aleksei goes too fast and doesn't prep enough—but god, his lil Mitya smells so goddamn _sweet_ , like candy and sugar cookies, and gets so fucking _wet_ around his cock like he's craving it—

Mitya gets cute. Mitya gets sweet. He's always that way, baby brother is, but he's—even on his heat, he's mouthing desperately against Aleksei's neck saying he _loves_ his big brother, loves his Lyosha—

So _sweet_.

But lately—lately Mitya hasn’t been around much at all. Stays out late, way too late, comes back with bruises on his knees and handprints on his hips. Declarations of some other man’s love imprinted on his skin—

Little brother doesn’t even apologize, doesn’t even look a little sorry, just hums in the kitchen, hunched over his phone and smiling. It takes Aleksei a few times to get Mitya to just _look up—_ he misses Mitya _looking at him._

Can’t tell him not to go to extra credit classes ‘cause Mama says its good for him, good to get the extra points, it can only help. ‘Cause what would mama say if she knew some man bent him over a desk and fucked him the way Aleksei did?

It’s fucked _up._

And Aleksei—shouldn’t get so _irritated_ , ‘cause he’s the family alpha, he’s here to help them on their heats whatever way they need him, but he’s not—he’s not supposed to _mate_ his little brother, even though it makes his veins simmer to see how Mitya’s pale skin gets smothered with dark bruises, mock-mate bites against his neck too close to his scent glands, gonna drive Aleksei _crazy_ —

All he wants is to keep Mitya at home and bite him, fuck him full of his pups, keep him as his _mate_ , and that’s fucked up too.

Fucked up that he tries do anything to remember how he felt around his cock. Stasya, she’s _little,_ skinny and breakable—but she tastes a little like Mitya, cries a lot like Mitya. But she doesn’t _beg_ like Mitya, doesn’t present, doesn’t grind on his leg when he’s sucking Aleksei off—

Kolya, sometimes, when he’s desperate enough, he’ll ask Aleksei to fuck him. He keeps his face in the pillow, though, won’t look at him—why won’t any of them _look at him anymore—_

Mama, she looks at him, she smiles at him, but it’s not the same. Mama’s mama, but Mitya—

Mitya’s his favorite and everyone fucking knows it.

He still tries, though, still pushes Stasya into the bed and tells her to _be good_. Still bends Kolya over and claps a hand over his mouth. Still shows up in Tati’s bed at night and pushes inside her—

_(mama reminds him that to be pack alpha is to be needed_

_not wanted_

_so don't be too upset about it, love,_

_he’s doing his job even if it hurts)_

It’s not enough, it’s never _enough._

So. Yeah. He follows Mitya to this new man’s house.

He takes the bus too late at night—says it’s for a sleepover a study group a concert _whatever excuse_ he has for the day, but—Mitya always goes the same direction, when Aleksei follows it in his car. Always to the same place.

Mitya’s a little too fond of his business teacher, Aleksei knows that, and his grades are too good to need tutoring, but he still _goes_ and still comes back smelling like a _goddamn whore_ —

_(that’s mean to say about his little baby brother_

_but it’s—it’s true, and he likes it, anyway, doesn’t he?)_

Aleksei’s been sitting in his car, white knuckles strangling the steering wheel even though his car is off, lights extinguished, trying to get his anger down. ‘Cause if he doesn’t smother this fucking white rage inside him then he’ll burn the entire house down to the ground with sweet little Mitya in it— _(he’d rather him burnt to a crisp than alive in someone else’s arms—if Mitya was so desperate to feel warmth he should **burn—** )_

His windows are rolled down, he can smell cotton candy seeping through the cracks of his teacher’s door, it’s crawling through microscopic holes to yank Aleksei by the nose, he knows what’s happening there even if the smell is faint as a memory—

_(the feeling of warmth on his lips shouldn’t be a memory shouldn’t be smoke_

_but mitya’s love is becoming a ghost and what the fuck_

_is aleksei supposed to do about that?)_

It’s like he’s sleepwalking—he don’t remember getting out of his car and locking it, don’t remember opening the wooden gate and stepping into the front lawn, but here he is trying the front door and it’s fucking _unlocked—_

There’s a brief moment where he wonders if he should stop. Turn around, leave, let Mitya open his legs for a man who isn’t his flesh and blood, who hasn’t been fucking him since before Mitya hit puberty—Aleksei’s broken and Mitya’s been getting stuck on his splinters since they first kissed—he’s so goddamn _selfish—_

He pushes the door open anyway and it’s like walking into a goddamn candy store.

Mitya’s _sweet, sweet, so sweet_ , gets like this on the early stages of his heat— _he’s spending his fucking heat without Aleksei_ —but Aleksei knows this scent like the back of his hand, like the holes in his heart, _knows it_ ‘cause he’s been treated to it time and time again every month for _years_ now—

And the man’s house is—thready and little and lonely, if it weren’t for Mitya’s coat thrown over one of the chairs, weren’t for the stickiness of his scent treading through the walls and the curtains like a siren-alarm, fire to Aleksei’s senses and he’s here to _drown it out_.

Like there’s a chance he’ll get burned so bad he won’t recover. Like there’s a chance he’ll inhale so much smoke his lungs won’t ever work right no more. Like there’s a chance Mitya’s gonna keep him fucked up like this forever.

And he shouldn’t be stalking through his little brother’s _mate_ ’s house—god, they probably should’ve picked up his own scent by now, how he’s _intruding_ , what kind of damn alpha can’t pick up on _Aleksei_ , he’s a prime, this teacher _isn’t good enough_ —

It’s so fucking easy to find Mitya. They aren’t in the living room, ain't in the kitchen—the scent trails on the floor like a ribbon, going this way and that, until it slips underneath a door at the end of the hall.

He doesn’t have to strain his ears. Doesn’t gotta focus. He hears Mitya’s breath hitching, the snaps of buttons unclasping—leather hitting the floor, the metal of a belt clacking against hardwood. And above it all he can hear Mitya’s giggling, sweet like gumdrops, it melts into his lungs and he can’t fucking breathe but why would he wanna, if Aleksei isn’t the one taking care of him? Drown him in the sweetness. It’d be better than standing outside a door listening to—

“You can come in,” a voice says behind the door. “No need to lurk.”

— _fuck_.

Aleksei almost entertains the thought of—leaving, dashing out of here. Aleksei _certainly_ entertains the thought of walking into the room and killing that _teacher_ with his _bare hands_ —but there’s no need to scare Mitya like that, no need to make his sweet little brother _despise him_ like that.

And Aleksei doesn’t want his heart to be thrumming in his ears like it is, he doesn’t _want that_ , ‘cause he should be rational and he should be angry about his brother being fucked by a man a decade older than him, should be angry about Mitya being _used, manipulated_ by an authority figure—

But he really just wants to smash the man’s brains out for touching his baby brother’s cunt, for fucking him. For being there for Mitya’s heat instead of Aleksei.

And _god_ does he wanna fucking kill him.

But this man invited him in, right? How fucking courteous—how stupid, really. Both of them can smell the anger dripping off him if their noses are workin’, and he still tells him to come in?

Useless. Incompetent. Unfit for his brother, for anyone—

It’s not until he walks into the bedroom that he realizes this asshole’s not just an alpha—he’s a prime, like him.

He knew Aleksei came in. He left the door unlocked just for that.

This—this teacher’s big, broad, mostly muscle and scars. Shirt and belt gone, Aleksei can see fucking everything—including Mitya’s hand resting on this asshole’s stomach.

His nose is hooked and his left eye has a sizable slash through it—healed and scarred over, but still there. Ice blue eyes, near platinum blond hair—he can tell just by looking that he’s Russian, too. Hear it in his voice.

Mitya has a type, apparently.

And—Mitya’s scent is still that clinging, sticking scent, but a little harsher now, startled and burnt and _surprised_ like Aleksei just set the candy store on fire, but he looks back at Alekset—pretty face goes all red, he snatches his hands away from his teacher’s body and tucks them between his own shaking thighs.

Fuck, he looks like he’s gonna fucking cry. Aleksei shouldn’t be surprised, he _knows_ lil Mityenka is a crybaby at best, but it’s still—

Still makes his ribs clench up to see those big eyes tear up as he tries to force a casual smile, tries to say— _something_ , something, with his plush mouth opening up and his voice quivering, “Lyosha, I didn’t—”

Fuck, what the _fuck_ is he supposed to say to him?

That—that it’s okay for Mitya to do this? That it doesn’t make bile crawl up his throat at the sight of some other man touching his skin, stroking his hair? Is he supposed to give his fucking blessing, say it’s alright?

He swallows stomach acid and growls, “Get in the car. We’re leaving.”

“Lyosha—” His voice sounds like it’s gonna break and Aleksei feels like he’s gonna break that man’s _neck_ , so _sorry Mityenka, but it’s time to listen_ —

But before—before he can even step forward the man puts a calming hand on the small of Mitya’s back and puts another hand up to Aleksei to fucking _placate him?_ It just makes Aleksei bare his teeth more, amplifies his growl—

This man doesn’t care. His eyes are steady, his breathing not at all sped up. If Aleksei listens, he can tell not even his heart is pounding. None of that. “Let’s talk this out instead, yeah?”

“Fucking _talk_? Are you serious—”

“You’re jealous, right?” The man smiles. “If you wanted to share, all you had to do was ask, Aleksei.”

Aleksei _growls_ , loud enough that it makes Mitya whimper a bit. “ _Ask?_ You’re _gettin’ your filthy hands_ on my _underage brother_ , I’ve got half a mind to _tear your ribs out_ —”

“Alyosha—” Mitya says, his voice pleading and thready, _fuck Aleksei is using his alpha voice must be fucking with lil brother’s senses—_ “C-can we please not do this? I’m sorry for sneaking out—”

And this man, this piece of filth, pulls Mitya into his chest like he’s _protecting him_ —like Aleksei’s some kind of _threat._ “From my understanding, you’ve been with Mitya far before I even met him.” He presses a kiss into Mitya’s hair. “Family alpha, right?”

Did—did Mitya _tell him?_ This stranger, this unknown, _this threat,_ knows about what Aleksei’s done—how he loved his siblings, his mama—

He snarls, can’t help it, takes a step in. _“Fuck off.”_

The man—stays sitting down, doesn’t bother to move Mitya from his lap. He’s—he’s older, stronger, bigger, and a prime—he has an omega in heat in his lap and Aleksei is stupid enough to ignore the blaring sirens in his ears. His throat’s open for the man to rip out, but at least there’s nothing left in his chest cavity, at least Mitya’s got that for safe keeping—

“I don’t want to take Mitya away,” the man says. “You’re welcome to stay. Mitya’s been talking about you, you know.”

Mitya whines—“Fyodor—” he’s—embarrassed? His skin’s heating up and he’s trying to hide his face in— _Fyodor’s_ chest.

Aleksei tries to keep the acid in his chest, but it’s building up, bubbling up, too damn _sulfurous_ —and Mitya still won’t fucking _look at him_.

“ _Dmitri Dmitriyevich_ , we’re leaving _right now_. Get up.”

“I—” Mitya’s eyes widen, but he—he doesn’t move from Fyodor’s lap. He just clings tighter. “No! I don’t—I don’t wanna! You’re so—Lyosha just stay! I want you to stay. P-please?” He takes in a rattling breath. “I—I’m on my heat, Lyosha, I need you both, please—”

And fuck, _fuck_ , his eyes are so wide and wet and he’s practically _shivering_ , and Aleksei wants to—wants to _tear him off_ Fyodor’s lap, that’s still his _baby brother,_ Aleksei can carry him to the car if he has to—

But Mitya—is starting to kick his pants off, even though they’re already getting too sticky to get off, but Mitya’s _whining_ and Aleksei’s breath hitches when Mitya curls his knees up into his chest, his pretty little panties are _soaking wet_ and Aleksei almost chokes on the accelerated scent—

“ _Big brother, Lyosha, please_ —” Mitya _sniffles_ , and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Aleksei shouldn’t make his baby brother _cry like that_ —“I m-miss you, I need you too, don’t make me leave, Alyosha, _please stay, p-please_ —”

Aleksei barely notices but—Fyodor gently scoops Mitya up off his lap and onto the floor. He smiles at Mitya and asks, “Won’t you show me how you make your big brother happy?”

Aleksei should pick his little brother up and _go_. Put him in the fucking car and wrap him up in his own coat, even if Mitya cries, even if he begs, Aleksei should just _go_ , ‘cause this is _fucked up_ and he’s supposed to _protect Mitya from this sleazy fucking man who’s got his hands all over him_ —

But.

_But._

Aleksei hasn’t had Mitya like this—for months now. And his baby brother is so damn _pretty_ on his knees like that—flushed and panting, his throat breaking into a tiny little whine under his breath. His eyes are all wide—he’s got eyes like Stasya does, like Aleksei himself has, dark hazel and shimmering with tears still.

But he—tries to smile, all sweet. Crawls all close to Aleksei, on his hands and knees like a _dream_ , his ass sticking up in a way that makes Aleksei’s fingertips itch, and Mitya—

His fingers catch on Aleksei’s belt, and his knees spread on the floor enough that Aleksei can see the glimmer of wetness on his thighs, seeping through those black panties still. And, _fuck_ , even closer Mitya’s all up in his lungs, not so burnt-out anymore but so sweet it puts Aleksei on a sugar rush, makes him feel all sick and gross on his insides but tastes so damn _good_ he can’t stop inhaling—

Aleksei is so goddamn hard he might burst a vessel or something. He’s still angry enough for that.

But it’s soothed a slight, with Mitya pulling his belt off, tugging his pants down all desperate, still _whining_ under his breath. And he looks up at Aleksei through his lashes, dark and clumping together with tears. His mouth quivers when he smiles. “I just wanna make you happy, big brother.”

 _Fuck_.

His mouth moves to say no, to tell him to get up and get to the car but—but Mitya’s pulling his boxers down, licking his _lips._ Fuck, that makes his vision blur a bit, makes his cock harder—

It’s a relief when Mitya holds it. He hasn’t seen Mitya like this in—months, and god, every time it makes his heart smash against his ribcage, his skin hot to the touch. ‘Cause, his Mitya, his baby, holds Aleksei’s cock like it’s precious, he’s staring at it with big, wide eyes and a smile on his lips. He—reaches a hand down his panties and Aleksei _hears_ him slip a finger in.

Fuck, such a good boy, getting drenched at the sight of big brother’s cock—

Mitya sighs and presses a kiss to the tip. “I missed you, big brother.”

Aleksei’s hand is shaking when he combs his fingers through Mitya’s hair, dark honey brown and ruffled up, sticking to his cheeks with sweat. His brother’s so _pretty_ , with the cinnamon freckles everyone in their family’s got, and his cute angel-sprite smile, and the way his mouth is so _hot hot hot_ when he wraps it around the head of Aleksei’s cock.

When he was little, Mitya was too embarrassed to keep his eyes open during this. Would squeeze them closed, wrinkle his nose and pout when Aleksei made him _look at him._ But—but now—Mitya won’t break eye contact, stares right at Aleksei through his eyelashes as he sinks down, down.

Aleksei’s breath hitches when Mitya runs his tongue down the side of his cock, the hand in his hair tightening. He doesn’t mean to hurt him, really, he doesn’t, but he pushes his hips forward, feels how his throat tightens around his cock.

How Mitya purrs around it.

He—he grabs Aleksei’s hips and pushes himself the rest of the way down, until Aleksei’s all in his throat.

Mitya’s whining, grinding his cunt against the flat of his hand as Aleksei fucks his throat. “ _God,_ Mitya, you’re so sweet—”

Fuck, usually when Mitya got like this, so desperate on his heat while sucking Aleksei off, he’d get Kolya or Stasya to finger him, even let him sit on their faces—that was cute, that was nice, seeing cute little Mitya grind down on Kolya’s tongue while he giggled around Aleksei’s cock.

But there ain’t no Kolya here.

Instead—instead _Fyodor_ comes over, leans down, and gently pushes a finger inside of Mitya. Doesn’t even fucking ask, doesn’t even look at Aleksei for _permission—_

But his anger quickly dampens when Mitya moans, sending vibrations all over Aleksei’s body. Fyodor looks up at Aleksei with a quirk of his eyebrow as if to say _see?_ And Aleksei bares his teeth as if to say _you’re a dick and I hate you._

Doesn’t stop Fyodor from putting another finger in, and then another, and fucking into little brother at a punishing pace. He’s kissing Mitya’s shoulders, his neck, murmuring nonsense into the skin—

Mitya’s jaw is loose and open and beautiful—pretty even when his eyes roll back, gorgeous even with drool dripping from his chin. Sweetheart gets drenched like this, with Aleksei fucking his throat, using his hair to hold him still. “So, _so fucking good for me._ Always such a perfect slut, right, sweetie?”

Mitya _moans_ ‘round his cock again, a little shiver going through his entire body, his hips jerking down. He’s _shaking_ and his eyes flick up to meet Aleksei’s again, his pupils dark and blown wide, _poor little Mitya is so damn horny he’s gonna cry like always—_

And, _fuck_ , Aleksei missed him like this. Mitya’s trying to ride Fyodor’s fingers while sucking down all of Aleksei’s cock, purring so goddamn _loud_ and Aleksei can still fucking _hear_ how sopping wet he is.

As much as he wants to come down baby brother’s throat, he—he knows what Mitya needs. He gently yanks Mitya off his cock and he comes off whining, saliva still connecting his tongue to Aleksei’s cock. “But Lyosha—”

Aleksei laughs, his voice rough and fucked. “Don’t you wanna get fucked, sweetheart?”

This—this makes Mitya’s breath hitch in his throat, makes his eyes get a bit wider. “Y-yes—can you please—both of you? At the same time?”

Before Aleksei can say anything Fyodor slips his fingers out of Mitya’s cunt and he’s so wet Aleksei can _hear_ it. Slick gets all over the floor, dangling from Fyodor’s fingers. Mitya whines and pouts and goes to stick both hands down there—

Before Fyodor grabs the right and Aleksei grabs the left.

Aleksei would—bare his teeth or snarl but the bewildered look on Mitya’s face is kind of hilarious. Blinking and looking between the both of them until huffing, “Not fair! You both are mean!”

Fyodor laughs and kisses Mitya’s wrist. “Well, if we’re so mean you must not want us to breed you—”

“No!” Mitya scrambles to his feet and stumbles a bit, the heat finally getting to him. “I—I wanna—I’m good, you both know I’m good. C’mon, please? Big brother, daddy, please—”

He calls this guy _daddy_. Aleksei almost wants to gag, but—anything sounds maddening coming out of Mitya’s mouth like _that_.

And Mitya’s _growing_ , now, not the precious little boy as big as his twin, god he’s—it’s taken more effort to lift him up and sometimes Aleksei misses when he was smaller, but Mitya’s still _gorgeous_ , still smells so goddamn _good_ , and Aleksei can pick him up still ‘cause of _course he can_ , he’s a _prime_ —

So he needs to bite his own tongue when he sees Fyodor lift Mitya up so effortlessly, needs to keep his teeth down so he doesn’t _tear Fyodor’s throat out_ —

It’s cute, though, the way Mitya squeals and wraps his arms and legs around Fyodor’s waist, like he’s a child to carry. Fyodor places him down on the bed, whispers _something_ Aleksei can’t hear into his ear, but it makes Mitya—smile, makes him shiver, and he spreads his legs open again.

Somewhere along the line his panties came off, and now his cunt is _bare_ , glistening and soft and spread open from Fyodor’s fingers already, and Aleksei—seriously considers burying his face in his little brother’s pussy.

He’s just so goddamn _sweet_.

God, but the closer he gets to the bed the more it’s hard to resist. He gets on the bed—tries not to think about how many times Mitya’s been fucked here, bred here, without him—and _sighs._ “You’re beautiful, you know that, baby?” he murmurs.

Mitya—giggles, bites his bottom lip. “You think so, big brother?”

Aleksei smiles. “I _know_ so. You’re beautiful here,” he presses a kiss to Mitya’s lips, “here,” a kiss to his collarbone, down his chest, “especially here,” kisses his belly, ‘cause he knows baby brother is—sensitive about it, pouty about it. The muscle clenches underneath his mouth so he—sucks a bruise there, listens to Mitya moan. “And here.”

Aleksei goes between Mitya’s legs and presses a kiss to his drenched pussy. Makes Mitya squeal, makes him squeeze his thighs ‘round Aleksei’s head for a hot minute, and _god, he’s dripping_ —but Aleksei feels soft fingers in his hair, grasping and tugging until his face is lifted up, eye to eye with Mitya’s adamant, pouting glare.

“You can lick me after,” he says, shifting and spreading his slick thighs open wider. “But I—I want your cock first, big brother.”

Mitya’s gonna kill him.

And Aleksei— _god_ , he wants to ignore the way _Fyodor_ is staring, like he _deserves_ to be able to see Mitya and how pretty he is, like he _isn’t_ a lecherous old man who corrupts beautiful little brothers, but—

Fyodor is staring, and he’s kissing up Mitya’s shoulders now, cooing about how _good_ his baby boy is— _Aleksei’s_ baby boy not _his_ —but Mitya, _god, his sweetheart baby brother, bless him_ , is reaching his hands out to Aleksei, to pull him closer.

“Big brother,” and Mitya’s voice is so _wrecked_ from having all that cock down his throat, from sniffling and crying, but he spreads his thighs wide and reaches his fingers down to hold his cunt open too. “Big _brother_ , I need you to fuck me, I _missed you—_ ”

Sometimes Aleksei—teased his little brother, especially before, when Mitya was smaller. Used to run the head of his cock around Mitya’s _teeny tiny_ hole, got the tip of his dick soaking with wetness and Mitya _sobbing_ before he slid all the way in.

But he can't tease like that today.

Not when Mitya’s giving him those eyes, not when Mitya’s sliding his little fingers into Aleksei’s ribs and snapping each one wide open, carving a space for himself inside, taking his heart for ransom with kisses as sweet as molasses against each thrumming vein.

And when he presses up against him, Mitya’s hole shivering and leaking all over the tip of his cock still, as he mewls and presses so _close_ ‘til his chest is flush against Aleksei’s—

God, Aleksei _missed this_.

Mitya _gasps_ , breathless and breaking as Aleksei slips inside, squeezing _so so tight_ , gushing around his cock, shaking to pieces.

“ _Big brother_ , Lyosha, _I missed you_ —” Mityenka yelps when Aleksei drives his hips in harsher, spreading him open _wide_.

“God,” Aleksei exhales. “ _God,_ baby brother, I missed you, I missed you too.” He feels Mitya clench down even _tighter_ around him, and he—he—baby brother _asked_ to have two cocks inside his pretty little cunt at once, so he—

“You—Fyodor,” Aleksei grits out, before he—forces his tone to be more relaxed, despite the magma and ash rising up in his chest again. Mitya peeks up at him, eyes wide, but he settles into a purring puddle against Aleksei’s chest when he rubs his hips softly. “My baby brother— _beautiful_ baby brother, taking me so well, Mityenka—” Aleksei leans back so Mitya’s straddling his lap, tucks his hands around his soft waist before slipping them further down and spreading Mitya’s asscheeks wide for Fyodor to see. “My baby brother’s a _slut_ , isn’t he? Wants to be filled up and used up, _needs it_ —put your fingers in, see? Stretch him out so your cock fits too.”

Mitya—half-giggles, half-whimpers against Aleksei’s chest. “Please, daddy? Fill me up.”

There’s a flash of surprise on Fyodor’s face before he—grins, a little feral, and for once Aleksei doesn’t fuckin’ blame him for it. ‘Cause Mitya, cute baby brother, slutty omega, stinks of heat, dripping candy melt into the mattress. It’s intoxicating, it’s dizzying—makes Aleksei forget there’s a world outside. It’s just this: Mitya, smiling, eyes wide, cunt wide, breathing heavy. Just this love wreaking havoc on his innards.

Fyodor’s gentle but stern, pressing three fingers inside of his cunt and—fuck, Aleksei can feel how he’s curling his fingers inside Mitya, feel his fingertips graze his cock. Makes him gasp just a little, press his forehead to Mitya’s hair.

“That good?” he asks. And Aleksei can’t tell if he’s asking Aleksei or Mitya but—he’s gotta restrain himself from actually moaning about it, actually giving him praise ‘cause he don’t deserve any—

Mitya whines and yanks at Aleksei’s shirt—“Big brother take it _off_ —”

Aleksei laughs and pulls away just enough to yank off his shirt ‘cause lil brother loves this, craves this, skin on skin contact. Likes how their chests slide together, slick with sweat. Mitya giggles, happy and content, until Fyodor starts finger fucking Mitya’s cunt harder, harsher, deeper, and he moans and—Aleksei can’t help but doing it too.

Tries to mask it by fucking into Mitya. It’s—it’s dizzying, feeling Fyodor’s fingers graze him while Mitya’s cunt constricts and spasms around his cock. It must be dizzying for Mitya, too—he’s gushing so much slick the pretty bedsheets are drenched. He’s moaning, clinging, shaking—

Aleksei can’t fucking wait to put another cock in him.

“Please,” Mitya whines. He reaches behind him, grabs onto Fyodor’s hair and yanks his head closer. “Daddy, daddy daddy—fill me up, stuff me full, _please please—_ I want you both inside me, _I need it please—”_

Fuck, shit, that’s enough to make Aleksei’s hips stutter, enough to make his eyes widen ‘cause—when did Mitya get such a dirty mouth? “Baby—”

Mitya actually hits his palms on the mattress and sobs, “Please! Please, I need it, I wanna be daddy’s slut, I wanna be big brother’s whore— _please right now—”_

Not even Aleksei’s expecting Fyodor’s cock to slam into Mitya’s cunt.

He’s—he’s big like Aleksei, maybe a lil bigger ‘cause of his age and fuck can Aleksei feel it. Rubbing against Aleksei’s cock, driving deeper into Mitya until his eyes roll back into his head. Fyodor—Fyodor chuckles, dark and deep. “There you go, look at you, taking it for your brother and me. Such a good boy, such an amazing boy.”

Aleksei breathes out, “Fuck, Mitya, you’re—you’re so fucking _good—”_

Mitya hiccups into his shoulder, his voice nothing more than fragile breaths and wheezes. He nods weakly, the look in his eyes all desperate and distant, and he—

Aleksei thinks it happens on reflex, but Mitya clenches experimentally and gets so _goddamn tight_ that Aleksei has to jerk his hips up, and Mitya—

Mitya _screams_.

His voice shatters and his whole body _trembles_ as he comes, wet and squirting around both their cocks, tightening up so much that Aleksei hears even Fyodor groan, deep and heavy.

“O-oh,” Mitya squeaks out, broken and heaving. “D-daddy, _big brother_ , I _can’t_ —”

Aleksei is left breathless himself, almost uncertain of whether he came or not, too—Mitya’s so _slick_ inside it’s hard to tell, and there’s no way Mitya can take a full knot like this, let alone two, he’s too stuffed up, Aleksei’s scared of even _moving_ faster. But Fyodor just—

One of his big hands takes ahold of Mitya’s hair—pulling him back so Fyodor can murmur against his ear as he starts thrusting in and out _faster_ , making Aleksei moan too—

“Good boy,” Fyodor breathes out. “Daddy’s perfect little slut, always needs to be filled, always needs to be bred—“

Aleksei can barely keep up with him, frantic to— to start moving, start doing something, but Fyodor feels so fucking _good_ rubbing against his cock. Mitya squeezing moaning, Fyodor murmuring _my sweet boy, my amazing boys, so good for daddy—_

Aleksei—Aleksei doesn’t yell at him for it.

“I’m-I’m a good slut,” Mitya says breathlessly, almost curling into Aleksei’s chest. “I’m a _good slut_ , and I w-wanna be filled up, wanna be _stuffed_ —”

Where the _fuck_ did Mitya learn to talk like that—

But god, Fyodor’s grinning sharkishly all over again, his own big hands covering Aleksei’s from where they’re settled on Mitya’s soft hips, start shifting him faster too, ‘til Mitya’s bouncing and squealing on his daddy and his brother’s cocks—

“Gonna breed you, baby boy,” Fyodor purrs. “Gonna breed you ‘til you’re _full_ of pups, won’t you love that—?”

And fuck, _fuck_ , that’s sending Aleksei’s head into a tizzy too—Mitya all rounded up and soft, his belly straining with babies and his chest full and leaking with milk—

“B-breed me, p-please, _please,_ I want your pups _please I n-need it so bad_ —” Mitya whines out, his wet eyelashes scraping against Aleksei’s jaw, and he _squeezes_ again, so fucking _tight_ and slick and smelling so _sweet_ and sounding like an _angel_ and—

Maybe Fyodor can tell, when Aleksei’s about to come, ‘cause he—reaches and _grabs_ Aleksei’s hair, practically yanking him close enough to kiss as Aleksei moans and comes inside his quivering little brother.

Their teeth smash together and Aleksei’s vision goes a little white and he’s had concussions before but this is gonna leave him dizzy ‘til he _dies_.

Maybe—maybe the sight of seeing his big brother and daddy kiss and moan into each other’s mouths gets sweet, beautiful Mitya off ‘cause—cause he mewls, too, squeezes around both their cocks.

Fyodor moans, loud and deep and fuck—it seeps through his teeth, coats his tongue. Fyodor tastes like peppermint, feels like icewater surging down his throat. He’d let Fyodor freeze up his insides, make a slushie of it, he doesn’t care—

He feels Fyodor come inside Mitya and Jesus fucking _Christ—!_ Mitya can’t keep all the come in, Aleksei feels it gushing out of his cunt, hitting his thighs. There’s so much Mitya’s screaming, clinging to both his daddy and brother. Aleksei—leans down and kisses Mitya’s tears away, and those taste good, too, _everything_ tastes good about him—

It—takes a minute, for all their breaths to steady, for them to slide their cocks out of Mitya’s used hole—his pussy is dripping, puffy, messy and opened up from their cocks, and he whines at the absence, his fingers reaching down to prod at his sensitive opening. But his heat scent is weaker, now, more subdued. That’ll change in a few hours, Aleksei knows, and then he’ll be woken up by his little gumdrop riding his cock.

But right now Mitya’s slumping in between their bodies, sweat covering him. His hairs soaked, and if Aleksei looks, he can see a little bump in his tummy where all their come is. He presses down on it just to hear Mitya giggle.

Mitya sighs, content. “Thank you daddy, thank you big brother.”

Aleksei nods and presses a kiss to Mitya’s forehead and says it back, “Thank you little brother, thank you daddy—”

Wait.

 _Wait fuck_ —

He’s already pointing a finger at Fyodor. “No. Shut up. Never say anything about that again. No.”

Fyodor laughs and raises his hands in mock surrender. “I make no promises, Aleksei, sorry.”

Mitya giggles against his chest, weak and absolutely _thrilled_. “Lyoshenka—if he’s my daddy then he’s your daddy too—!”

“Absolutely _not_ , Mityenka.” Aleksei tugs at Mitya’s nipples a little harsh, just for punishment, just to hear him _squeal_.

Fyodor’s—looking at _both_ of them so fondly. It makes Aleksei’s chest a little heavy, makes him—huff. He’s not sure what _that_ is, not sure if he’s ready to confront how _fucked_ this is, but—

At least Mitya is happy. All that matters, right? Fyodor leans down to press a kiss to Mitya’s forehead and—after a brief look of contemplation—presses one to Aleksei’s too.

Aleksei tries not to shudder.

Laughing, Fyodor hops off the bed. “I’ll get you two some water, yeah? Just stay here.”

Mitya is _pointedly_ staring at Fyodor’s ass as he walks out the door and Aleksei follows suit, tilting his head to the side and—

“Can I take you home now?” Aleksei asks, and—it’s gruffer than he means it to be, but Mitya looks up and smiles a little anyway. He’s still quaking, just a little, his eyes fluttering open and shut with exhaustion.

“Can’t we stay the night?” Mitya mumbles. “Fyedka’s nice! I promise! He’s good to me and I think you’ll like him—”

“Mityenka—”

“And I’m _so_ tired,” Mitya continues, slumping further into Aleksei’s chest.

Aleksei huffs and tries to push Mitya up but he just turns into complete deadweight. “You _brat_ c’mon—”

“I took _two alpha prime dicks_ , Aleksei. Two!” He makes a show of pushing two fingers into his face.

That's—true. He’s big, Fyodor’s big. Mitya must be exhausted but—

Fuck, he doesn’t wanna stay here. In some teacher’s house who—who’s been using his own student. He knows he has no room to talk, knows that he’s been doing much worse to his little Mitya but—

He’s his _brother._ Aleksei’s been helping, providing, comforting, pleasing. He’s _needed._ And this man, this _teacher,_ isn’t needed, not at all. A toy, a plaything, that’s bent over backwards to piss Aleksei off and take away his little brother, his baby—

He wants to go home.

“Won’t you be happy with Stasya licking you clean, Mitya?” he asks, kissing his neck. Mitya shivers, his head rolling against Aleksei’s shoulder, too tired to hold up. “Or even Mama. She misses you, too—”

And this, this is soft, this is barely audible, but Mitya says, “I don’t _want them._ ”

Aleksei blinks. “You—”

“I don’t want them. I want my big brother and my daddy and that’s _it,_ Lyosha. It’s not—not hard to understand, okay?”

Except it _is_ hard to understand, Aleksei doesn’t _get it_ —

Maybe it’s ‘cause he’s a family alpha, ‘cause he’s used to giving them _everything_ , but Mitya wanting to stay with some _stranger_ instead of at _home_ just—doesn’t sit right with him.

Mitya’s sitting up to look at him, hold his face. His eyes are still red from crying, brown hair plastered to his forehead. “I wanna have your pups. And I wanna have daddy’s pups. I only wanna be knotted by _you two._ ” He runs a finger across Aleksei’s jaw and smiles at him. “Stay the night. Wake me up in the morning. All three of us can make a new family, okay? Just—if you loved me, you’d stay. Please.”

Aleksei loves him so much he’s not sure he’ll ever recover, but—

“I want you to _come home_ , Mitya.”

He didn’t wanna see Mitya’s face _fall_ like that. Didn’t _wanna_ see Mitya tense up and push away from him like that.

“Lyosha—”

Aleksei sighs, runs his fingers through Mitya’s hair one more time. Same color as his. “Do you really wanna stay?”

Mitya—nods, shyly, and Aleksei is _weak, too damn weak_.

Mitya hiccups when Aleksei gets up from the bed—damn, his knees are quivering, that orgasm might’ve fucked him up on walking for a few hours—but—

“I’m just gonna sleep in my car, Mityenka.”

“What? No— _Lyosha_ —” Mitya’s usually gentle murmur turns into a _snap_ , almost reminds Aleksei of their Mama. “Lyosha don’t _leave_ , don’t—”

“I’ll take you home in the morning,” Aleksei exhales. “I’ll be outside, come get me if you need anything.”

Mitya’s mouth is quivering. Aleksei is a _shitty_ older brother, a shitty pack alpha. “I need _you_ , Lyosha, Aleksei, please—”

“I’ll be _outside_. You had a long night, Mityenka. Go to bed.”

Mitya’s too damn upset to stop him. Aleksei sleeps in his fucking car.

_(to be pack alpha is to be needed_

_not wanted_

_but baby brother wants him too damn much_

_doesn’t he?)_


End file.
